


HI IM SUPER STRESSED AND DONT KNWO WHAT IM DOING VENT FIC WOOOOOOO

by milesss



Series: in which i project onto the sanders sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, i was having a nitpickety anxieety attack in class so i wrote this, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesss/pseuds/milesss
Summary: i wrote this for half an hour in class last thursday instead of working on college shit or whatever bc i was having the below-written experiencein which virgil has a nitpickety everything-is-disorganized-and-grates anxiety attack and the others help him feel better





	HI IM SUPER STRESSED AND DONT KNWO WHAT IM DOING VENT FIC WOOOOOOO

It wasn’t that Thomas had put the project off, per se. It was more that they felt they had not received enough time to do it. Moreover, there were 2 other projects they needed to be working on as well.

And so the four sides sat around the table in the common room, working overtime to get the allotted amount of work for the day done.

Virgil didn’t notice it creeping up on him at first. It started off small - the clutter in front of him was difficult to work with and it was _bugging_ him. He began to shuffle and organize the papers, squaring them and stacking them with the most relevant on top. Then it was that his chair leg was blocked by Logan’s next to him, and he jerked it out of the way, pushing back from the table with the paper he was reading and getting away from the chaos. As the attack grew, he grew twitchier, the chaos filling his head with distraction and his stomach growing sick with stress.

The others talking around him only made it worse, the sound grating against his ears and chest. His throat was tight. The talk went up and down unevenly, loud or brash or sharp or clear or- he didn’t know but it was bad and disorganized. He couldn’t focus.

“Virgil, is everything alright?” Virgil jerked and turned to Logan.

“I can’t- I can’t focus. Everything’s too messy. It’s too- I can’t focus. It’s all disordered. It’s- talking. You’re talking too disordered- I don’t know. I can’t focus. It’s too messy. Everything- everything is bothering me. Everything is grating.”

“Well, shucks, kiddo, why didn’t you say something sooner? Why don’t we take a break. I can make hot chocolate!” offered Patton.

Virgil tried to smile at him in thanks. It came out more like a grimace. “Hot chocolate would be nice.”

“I shall aid you in the making of the chocolate,” stated Logan, standing with Patton to go to the kitchen. “Roman, why don’t you and Virgil move to the living room?”

Roman stood and walked around the table to where Virgil was tapping his fingers back and forth against each other. “Come on, Brad Pitiful, let’s go.” Virgil stood up, then turned and flopped onto Roman, pressing his forehead into the other’s chest and closing his eyes. Roman wrapped an arm around his shoulders with a small laugh, and the two awkwardly hobbled through the door and into the living room.

Roman sat on the couch, pulling Virgil gently down next to him. He left the lights off in the room. Virgil shifted to lean against his side, eyes closed, face buried in Roman’s neck. Roman’s arm stayed slung around his shoulders.

Logan and Patton joined them a few minutes later, handing Roman two cups of hot chocolate. He poked Virgil. “Hey. Sunshine. Hot chocolate.” Virgil sat up slightly and accepted the mug, sipping slowly.

“Feeling better, kiddo?” asked Patton, curled up on the oposite side of the couch. Virgil nodded slightly.

“I think we have completed enough of our objective for today. Perhaps we could do something relaxing for a short while, then go to bed?” suggested Logan. Virgil nodded again, and the others hummed in agreement. “Watch a movie?” suggested Virgil.

Logan stood, handing his chocolate off to Patton as he strode over to the TV. “What would you like to watch?”

“I dunno...” Virgil trailed off, lost in thought. “Black Cauldron?”

Logan nodded and put the movie in the DVD player, grabbing the remote before he returned to his seat. Cuddled against Roman, sipping hot chocolate, _Black Cauldron_ playing quietly in front of him, Virgil felt the knot of tension at the base of his sternum loosen and fall away.

He fell asleep halfway through.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism welcome. deconstructive criticism will be constructively criticized, and is not welcome.  
> [on tumblr](http://jughead-is-canonically-aroace.tumblr.com/post/167454021661/hi-im-super-stressed-and-dont-knwo-what-im-doing)


End file.
